Taste of Revenge
by randomdiva
Summary: Michelle and Jessi, nieces of Hunter and Shawn, are taking on Rated RKO. But certain secrets are brought to light, causing a big problem. What happens when Rated RKO aren't the enemies anymore?
1. Respectful?

"Disrespectful? **Disrespectful?** I don't know what you're talking about Regal, but I can assure you, we're liked. And we respect you, so we're respectful," Lita said to the GM.

"Yes, well," he began in his thick English accent, "You see, the way you handled poor Michaels last week is giving me the idea that you don't respect, nor _care_ about other people. Now if you would like another title shot, I believe you should find someone that does respect you."

"Oh, that's easy," Edge said, he tapped Randy on the chest and pointed down the hall. The camera turned to two girls who were outside John Cena's locker room. They were just standing there, so Edge and Randy went up to them, Regal and Lita behind them.

"Hey, girls," Randy said looking them up and down. They finally looked at him, then turned around and began to furiously whisper to each other.

_"It's really them, Shelly! Should we attack them? Should we throw them through the wall?"  
_

_"Jessi, calm down, we'll be able to do that later. Just keep your cool until then. Okay?"  
_

_"Okay, maybe we should at least hit Lita; she's bitch."  
_

_"I said wait, we'll get the perfect opportunity later in their match."_

"Um, excuse me, Randy's talking to you. You shouldn't be ignoring him," Lita interrupted.

"You're one to talk," Michelle snapped. She crossed her arms in front of her and Jessi nodded. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Ooh, temper temper. What're your names?"

"Michelle."

"Jessi."

"Michelle and Jessi." Edge said, seeing how it tasted in his mouth.

"Well, Jessi and Michelle, do you think we're respectful? And liked?" Randy asked, still looking them up and down. They looked at each other and laughed. As soon as they laughed, they cut it off fast.

"Seriously Randy, you're probably the most disrespectful, hated, and most pathetic person in this business, or better yet, in the whole world," Michelle said in Randy's face.

"And you are the most ignorant, arrogant son-of-a-gun I've ever had to stomach. You're asking if **you're respectful?** Ha! You make us laugh," Jessi said in Edge's face. "You hurt our family, for that you will never get our respect." Her and Michelle turned on their heels and left them, mouth hanging and in shock.

"I guess that answers my question. Excuse me gentlemen, but I have some matches to make." Regal left a fuming Edge, and a shocked Randy. Lita was trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry baby, they were just messing around with you. Okay? Let's get ready for your match."

Michelle and Jessi were back at John's locker room. They were trying to think of something to ask him, but were out of ideas.

"Why don't we just come out and ask him?" Jessi asked, leaning against the wall. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Then he's just going to come out and refuse us! That's why. We need to make him an offer he can't refuse. Something good."

"Like home-baked cookies? Or lemonade or candy?"

"Jessi..." she groaned, "he can get that stuff anywhere. Something he can't get too easily."

"Like us? We're hard to get." She smiled and giggled a little. Michelle had to giggle too.

"Sounds like an idea, but what if he's gay?" She whispered the last part. Jessi gasped.

"How could you say such a thing?" Before Michelle could come up with a snide comment, John's locker room door opened, revealing the man himself, in all his glory. His eyes as blue as Florida waters, his smile absolutely contagious, his body chiseled of marble. Okay, or so what Michelle thought.

"Hey, you two must be the new divas. I couldn't help but hear your voices outside my door." Jessi blushed and Michelle smirked.

"Hehe, he heard us," She said, pointing at him. "Did you catch everything?"

"Up til _we're hard to get._ So what exactly were you talking about?" He asked Michelle.

"Well, we're going to attack Edge and Randy tonight. The only thing bothering us is if we'll need help or anything. Back up, you know?"

"Yeah, I get cha."

"We were hoping you could be our back up," Jessi said shyly. John smiled at her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Getting back at them seems like a good idea. But what do I get if I help you?" Michelle and Jessi thought for a second. Michelle was the first to speak.

"You get Jessi for the night." Jessi choked on air and John clapped her on the back.

"You all right?" he asked concerned. She nodded then glared at Michelle. "I'll take your offer if she agrees to it."

Michelle thought Jessi died for a second. She then nodded solemnly. John smiled and walked back into his locker room. Before closing the door, he winked at Jessi. Jessi then pulled Michelle down the hall, away from Cena's locker room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. She punched her in the shoulder then crouched in a corner. Michelle heard her sniffle.

"Aw, c'mon. He's not going to rape you. Plus we got him on our side." Jessi looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! Look what time it is, their match is almost starting!"

Edge and Randy went out with Lita. They stared at the ring where the World Tag Team Champions were standing. They moved down and did their entrance. The bell rang, and the match started. Randy and Jeff started out, where Randy had the upper hand. After about ten minutes, the most critical point, two girls ran out from back and jumped on the ring. Michelle and Jessi attacked Rated RKO. Matt and Jeff joined in, seeing it was the perfect time to injure them. Jessi went near Lilian and asked for a mic. She scrambled back into the ring and started talking.

"Hey, Rated...what was it again Michelle? PG-13?"

"I thought it was G?"

"Well, whatever. Anyways. Guess who's here to stay. Us, and we have some major revenge on our minds."

"For our uncles," Michelle added. She threw the mic down at Randy and climbed out of the ring with Jessi, Matt and Jeff. Matt and Jeff held their hands up. Although they lost, they still gave themselves an advantage at Backlash. Edge and Randy were just stirring in the ring as the girls turned their backs and went through the curtain. John was right there like he promised.

"Since you didn't need me, do I still get Jessi?" Jessi looked at Michelle with pleading eyes; she obviously would be afraid to go.

"How about I go with you instead? Jessi's a little intimidated by you."

"Really? What's so intimidating about me?" he asked, looking at her.

"You don't need to know. I just really don't want to go." John seemed sad, but just smiled at Michelle.

"Yeah, I'll take you out tonight. At least _you're_ not intimidated by me." He kissed her cheek and left. They heard Randy and Edge coming through the curtain, so they bolted down the hall to the women's locker room.

"Regal, I want a match, **tonight.** I'll find a partner, but I want to take those bitches out," Lita said, storming into Regal's office.

"Now, I find that rather rude-"

"I don't care! Did you see what happened out there? They attacked us!" After some thought, Regal answered.

"Find a partner. But Rated RKO will _not_ accompany you to the ring. I don't think they'll be able to anyways," he said with a chuckle. Lita growled and left the office in a huff.

In the meantime, Michelle and Jessi were just told they will be in a match.

"Against Lita and her choice of partner? Sounds good."

"Totally. Should we sort of match today? Or go random?"

"Match."

So, Michelle pulled out a two piece with a pink and black diamond pattern. Jessi seemed to summon a leopard print two piece in the same style as Michelle.

"Looking good girl!" Michelle added some arm warmers and boots, Jessi put a wristband on and her heels. She works better that way. Michelle led Jessi to the curtain, where they waited until Lita's and Victoria's theme died down.

**Are you ready? You Think You Can Tell Us What To Do? You Think You Can Tell Us What To Wear? You Think That You're Better? You Better Get Ready Bow To The Masters, Break It Down!**

Jessi and Michelle walked out with DX shirts and did some crotch chops. Then Jessi did Shawn's signature pose and Michelle did Hunter's pose.

The fireworks started, then Jessi and Michelle jumped around. It was their debut. They walked to the ring and walked under the bottom rope. Then more crotch chops with the pyro. Michelle climbed the turnbuckle and crossed her arms above her head. Lita and Victoria were standing outside the ring. Jessi was badmouthing them. Michelle dragged her to their corner and made her get out.

"I'll start."

_Ding ding ding._ Victoria was starting off. Michelle rushed her. She jumped and landed on her, making her fall backwards. She punched her in the head about six times before the ref actually had to pull her off Victoria. The ref was yelling at her, but she kept on Victoria. As much as Victoria tried, Michelle would not let her tag Lita in. When she turned her back, Michelle pulled her into a backbreaker. She dragged Victoria to Jessi and tagged her in, holding her arm out. Jessi climbed the top rope and jumped on her arm. Jessi dragged her to the middle of the ring and executed a neck breaker. She pulled her in a pin, but Lita came in and broke it. Jessi got up as the ref was pushing Lita back. Michelle got in there and leg dropped her. She ran back to the corner and held the rope as the ref and Jessi turned back around. Jessi dragged her again into their corner and tagged Michelle in. She griped her hair, then stopped, looking around at the crowd.

"Go tag in Lita," She said in Victoria's ear. She let her go and she rushed to tag Lita in. Lita came in quick, but ran into a spine buster. While she was on the ground, Michelle tagged Jessi and she went up to the top rope. She jumped, hitting Lita with an atomic elbow drop. Victoria was about to get in, but Michelle kicked her in the stomach, setting her up for a pedigree. Jessi was tuning the band. Lita got up and she played the music while Michelle gave Victoria a pedigree. Jessi pinned her and got the three count!

"You're winners, Michelle and Jessi!" Ebonee yelled. The ref raised their hands in victory while they just smirked at the carnage in the ring. They left to the DX theme, but stopped at the top of the ramp. They looked at each other, then did three crotch chops with pyro.


	2. Rated PG13?

"We did it! We won our first match!" Jessi squealed. She hugged Michelle tightly then jumped around. Michelle was happy, but not as ecstatic as Jessi. The women's champ, Ashes, walked up.

"Hey, Jessi, Michelle. I just saw your match. You did a good job."

"Thanks! And good job on you winning the title!" Jessi said.

"Thanks. So, you have a thing against Rated RKO?" Michelle nodded. "Why?" Jessi and Michelle exchanged a look.

"Well, you see, I'm the niece of Hunter-"

"And I'm the niece of Shawn," Jessi said, seriously.

"And we're ticked that they hurt our family. Uncle Shawn could've easily been killed." Jessi nodded. "Plus, we **hate** them. They're ignorant and arrogant. Those are the people we hate."

"Such a good speech, you should save it for everyone else. Like go to the ring or find Grisham." Ashes shrugged and smiled. "If I ever need two tag teammates, I'll come looking for you two."

"Okay, we'll be waiting!" Jessi said as Ashes left. "Where is Grisham anyways?"

"I have no idea, let's go stalk him..." Michelle had that glint in her eyes as Jessi smirked. "Here, Grisham, Grisham, Grisham."

"Where are you?" Jessi sang. They giggled and went Grisham hunting. They found him and he knew they wanted an interview. A camera guy was right there so they started taping.

"I'm here with the _new_ DX, Jessi and Michelle. Girls, how do you feel now that you've just won your first match?" Jessi smirked at Michelle.

"We feel WONDERFUL! It felt good to kick Lita's ass. We're really sorry Victoria was sucked into it, but what goes, goes."

"And we're getting pumped for when we take on Rated RKO."

"You're going to wrestle them?" Grisham said in disbelief.

"You bet. And we'll come out victorious," Michelle said.

"Why do you want to wrestle them?"

"Still on them Grisham? Here's the story," Jessi started, "At New Year's Revolution, in January, Randy Orton injured Michelle's uncle Hunter. Edge helped. Then at Judgment Day, in May, Orton injured _my_ uncle Shawn. We're taking revenge on them for doing so. And Edge is part of the problem, so we're taking him out too."

Jessi and Michelle were in Regal's office the next RAW trying to coax him into making a match.

"Hello, Mr. Regal," Jessi said sickly sweet, "Can you make a match for us tonight?"

"And against whom may I ask?" He sat up even straighter than he already was and smiled.

"Rated-RKO," Michelle answered. Jessi nodded as Regal's smile slowly vanished from his face.

"Rated-RKO? They are both men, while, well, you are both **women**. Wouldn't you be a little intimidated by them? They are much stronger, tougher and experienced. Why not Lita and Victoria again?"

"Well, Mr. Regal, you see, we can handle them. The both of us are strong, tough and experienced. We were fighting guys in OVW, as I'm sure you've seen," Michelle said.

"And we know all the right buttons to push. Plus, it'll be a hit. Many people will be talking about it later. **Girls beat Rated PG-13**," she said, imagining it in lights. "It'd get good reviews." Regal thought for a second.

"You have a deal, _but_ you must find a third partner. Six man intergender match." Michelle gave a silent yes and Jessi smiled wide.

"Thank you Mr. Regal! We won't let you down!" The girls left a thinking Regal in his office and skipped down the hall. "Good thing we have Cena on our team, we can always ask him."

"Yeah, about him. That night with him was **amazing.** He was such a gentleman and he has good taste in cars. You really should've went."

"I'm not too worried about him. But we should give him things now and then to make up for his help." Michelle nodded and smiled to herself. "You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"What?" Michelle jumped back in shock. "You know me better than that!" Jessi smiled.

"Just testing you."

"Hey John," Michelle greeted, by herself because Jessi didn't want to be near him.

"Hey, did you enjoy the date?" he asked, putting his shirt on.

"What date?" she asked. John looked at her and she giggled. "Kidding. It was fun. Um, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Well, ask away."

"Can you wrestle with us?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "We're taking on Rated RKO, but we need a third person to make it a six man tag. Can you be that third person?" John thought about it, sitting down on a chair.

"Do I get another date?" Michelle smiled and stood behind John. She started to massage his shoulders.

"I can do **better** than that. That is if you want it." John took that into consideration, his eyebrows raised, mouth in a frown of thought.

"You have yourself a deal." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks John, you won't regret it." She left and found Jessi sitting near a soda machine. She was sipping a coke and looked forlorn. "Jessi. I got him! I feel so proud of myself!"

"Wonderful. Now, what are we going to wear?" Jessi asked. "Should we wear something sexy? Perhaps to distract them?"

"And John? Why not. Match?"

"Oh yeah."

They went back to the women's locker room and changed into matching bra top and silky pants with boots.

Victoria was there when they finished.

"I heard your interview last week." she said almost forced. "I didn't want to be dragged into it either, but I'm glad you said you didn't want me in it." Michelle looked at Jessi questioningly and Jessi shrugged.

"We have our eyes on Rated RKO. Not Lita, not you, not anybody. Only Randy and Edge," Michelle said. Victoria smiled genuinely and hugged her. "We didn't hurt you too bad did we?"

"Luckily no, but I will get you back."

"We'll be waiting!" Jessi said before they had to leave. They walked down to John's locker room and stood outside, leaning against the wall. He came out about two minutes later, dressed in his usual attire of Hustle, Loyalty, Respect.

"Ready?" he asked. They nodded and walked with him to the curtain. "We're first? That's cool."

"Okay, Carlito, now let's go!"

**Are you ready?** The entrance video flashed the cops running to the source of the crime, then clips from their first match, backstage stuff and 'D-Generation X' popped up occasionally. Jessi and Michelle walked out of the curtain, John behind them, and walked onto the top of the ramp. They stood in the middle, just looking down. **Break it down.** They looked up and did crotch chops to pyro. They danced their way to the ramp. John was smiling all the while. Jessi slid into the ring and Michelle walked up the stairs, John running around the ring hyping the crowd up. John got in as Michelle and Jessi got ready for more chops.

In the middle of the ring, Michelle and Jessi were doing Shawn's and Hunter's poses. The music stopped playing and Rated RKO came out. Lita was in the ring first.

"You take it Jessi," Michelle said going under the ropes to stand with John. Jessi smirked at Lita and she scowled. The bell rang. Jessi jumped at her and caught her off guard, Lita toppling over from surprise. She began to punch her and punch her. The ref pulled her off. She stomped on her arm, then her leg, then her other leg. She picked her up by the hair to get elbowed in the stomach. Lita got out of Jessi's grasp and slapped her across the face. Jessi didn't move. Then all the rage burst out of her as she speared the bitch in the stomach. _Hard._

Jessi dragged her to their corner and tagged in Michelle. Michelle got in and kicked Lita's exposed ribs. Jessi got back in as Michelle whipped Lita into the ropes then executed a good side effect. She covered Lita to get pulled off by Randy. She kicked Randy in the shin and got back on Lita. She picked her up and dragged her to Jessi. Instead, John tagged himself in and took Lita from her. Michelle and Jessi looked at him like _what the fuck?_ He dragged her to Randy and had her tag him in. John and Randy went at it, momentum swings every which way and John got Randy in a hold and dragged him over. He tagged in Michelle and she got in. Randy was backing away from her with his hands in front.

"Please, please no!" Michelle drop kicked him and got back up quick. Then she jumped on him, straddling him, punching him in the head. He rolled so she was on the bottom. They looked at each other with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Michelle took that moment to kick him off of her. She ran to Jessi and tagged her in, looking back at Randy. He still had that look on his face as Jessi kicked him in the stomach.

Randy got Edge in and Jessi was kneed in the stomach. Then he picked her up by her throat and chokeslammed her. He then took her leg and bent it at a bad position. Jessi screamed and reached her hand out, but couldn't reach. She was a fighter, and just took it like Rey Mysterio. She wasn't tapping anytime soon, so Edge let go and kept stomping on it. He tagged in Lita who took over getting Jessi's leg. She threw her out of the ring and was about to go after her, but the ref held her back. Randy, instead, left his post and was going to her. He watched her, like the weirdo he is, but got away as Michelle was coming after him.

She chased him around the ring and got him by the undies. _Pulled._ Michelle looked at what she did and laughed hysterically. Jessi saw and laughed too. Randy covered himself and glared at them. John was laughing and pointing. Jessi was back in the ring and holding against Lita, she tagged in John while Lita tagged in Edge. Michelle was still taking care of Randy, so John decided to end it. He kicked Edge in the stomach, got him on his shoulders and FU'ed him. 1, 2, 3!

"Your winners: John Cena, Michelle and Jessi!" Ebonee shouted enthusiastically. Michelle got back into the ring as Randy ran away from her, again, and Lita was holding Edge up. Michelle, Jessi and John were celebrating in the ring and Jessi seemed to forget about not liking John and held his hand up too. Rated RKO was nowhere to be seen, so they walked up the ramp to John's theme.


	3. Metrosexual?

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jessi squealed. She hugged John and then Michelle, who then hugged John. They were walking to his locker room.

"So you're not intimidated by me anymore?"

"Intimidated? You kidding? I just wanted to see if you'd do anything about it." John looked at her questioningly and pulled Michelle aside.

"Is she always this weird?" he whispered.

"Most of the time, but you get used to it quick." She smiled at John and lead him back to Jessi.

"What were you whispering about?" she asked crossing her arms and grinning.

"How much I'm in love with him," Michelle said sarcastically.

"Muy fantastico! Now let's go! We need to bother Rated RKO!" Jessi dragged Michelle away from John who looked on in amusement.

"Where is their locker room?" she asked, frustrated that she didn't draw a map. Michelle rolled her eyes and saw Randy walking around a corner.

"I'll be right back, Jessi. I think I saw the Easter bunny."

"Okay, I'll try finding their locker room." Michelle hurried off in Randy's direction. She kept an eye on him and stayed far, but close behind. _Where the heck was he going?_ He turned another corner and Michelle waited two seconds before turning it too. She was taken by surprise and pinned against the wall.

"Are you following me?" Randy asked.

"What makes you think I'd be following a scumbag like you?"

"Ooh, such words for a woman in your position. Did you feel that back there in the ring too? Or was it just me?" His grip slackened a bit, so Michelle used this time to pin _him_ to the wall.

"I think I did. But that depends. Did I feel more anger and hatred towards you, of course. Anything else? Probably not." She glared into his eyes and let him go, turning away from him. Only to be pulled back and pinned.

"I think you did feel what I felt. You're just denying it." His face was pretty close to hers now. To get him off her, she kneed him. As he was clutching himself, she ran back down the hall...

...and into the Hardys. They were tightening their boots for their match later tonight. Their title belts on the floor near their feet. Jeff got a haircut too.

"Hey Matt, Jeff. Ready for your match?"

"Getting there, oh, we want to thank you and Jessi for the help last week," Matt said, straightening up so he could be taller than her.

"We didn't really help though, you lost."

"So, we kept our titles by it," Jeff said, smiling at Michelle, "Plus, you and Jessi made a statement last week."

"I guess we did, huh?" She thought about it and waved, walking off towards the women's locker room.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Where are they?" Jessi asked herself. She walked down hall after hall and nobody was there. It was like a ghost town. She turned a corner and bumped into someone; both falling on their butts.

"Watch it!" A male's voice said. _Edge._

"You watch it you arrogant bastard!" Jessi got up and stopped abruptly. Her hand went to her back, where she had a small spray can of green paint. She covered it as Edge walked past with a glare. Jessi watched him to make sure he went away. She went down the hallway Edge came from and found their locker room. No one was in it, so Jessi went crazy with the paint...

The next RAW Randy and Edge were waiting in Regal's office, impatiently, with Lita glaring at everything.

"Where the hell is he?" Randy asked, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his toe.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't come soon..." At that moment, Regal **and** Mr. McMahon walked into the office.

"So the new girls, they seem like good ones. They can add the missing piece to Raw, what do you-" He saw Randy and Edge, frowning at him, Lita glaring at a lamp. "What the hell did the lamp do to you?" Lita snapped out of it and turned her glare to Mr. McMahon. "What do you want?"

"Last week, we walked into our locker room-" Edge started.

"And everything was painted. Green and-" Randy interrupted Edge.

"They put 'Lita is a hoooo' on it." Lita said scowling. Mr. McMahon raised his eyebrows and looked at Regal.

"Well," he began, "What do you want? And who are you talking about?"

"Just guess. A match. Singles so we can take them out one at a time." Mr. McMahon thought this over and nodded looking at Regal.

"What do you think, Regal? I like the idea that they're feuding with the **new** DX. I like this DX better than the original. They're very sexy."

"Yes, sir, and they are fine wrestlers as well," Regal agreed. "You have your matches. But, I believe you should choose your opponent. Randy?"

"I think I'll take Michelle." There was a small glint in his eyes, then it flashed out of sight.

"That leaves Jessi with Edge." Edge nodded. "Oh," Regal said before Randy and Edge turned to go. "No Lita. She cannot accompany you to the ring."

"What? That's unbelievable! I want my revenge too!"

"I'm sorry Lita, but you still seemed injured from last week. I don't want you to injure yourself further." She scowled again and turned on her heel out of Regal's office. The other two followed.

"Your matchmaking skills are _excellent._ So, about the new DX, what else should we have DX plot against them?"

"Ugh, I hate today." Michelle said, lying down in John's locker room, Jessi sitting in the chair, John taking a shower.

"Yeah, me too," Jessi agreed. "We should peek in the bathroom, see if the rumors are true." Michelle sat up.

"What rumors?" Jessi smirked and got up. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" was the reply.

"John? A lot of the divas say you're huge. Are you?" The water stopped and silence. Michelle got up at this point and walked over to Jessi. The door opened quickly and John just had a towel on. "Drop the gun and put your hands in the air!" She shouted, jumping away from him. Michelle looked at her funny and looked back at John. He was leaning against the door frame and smirking at her.

"Jessi! Why did you do that? You interrupted this poor guy's shower!" Michelle yelled. John laughed and went back into the bathroom. They burst out laughing when he shut the door. "_Drop the gun and put your hands in the air?_" Then the locker room door was knocked on.

"Hellllllooooooo!" Jessi said smoothly, opening the door. It was Candice. "Hiya Candice."

"Hey Candy!" Michelle greeted.

"Hey," she said out of breath. "Regal wanted me to tell you that you both have a match tonight. Michelle wrestles Randy and Jessi, you face Edge." She caught her breath. "Lita is banned from ring side, just thought I'd tell you that too."

"Aw, and I wanted to kick her face in..." Jessi said disappointed. Candice smiled and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't everybody. Anyways, I wish you luck tonight."

"Thanks," Jessi and Michelle said at the same time. Candice left with a wave and Jessi shut the door.

"I guess that means we have to change. How about wearing DX stuff tonight?" Jessi asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, totally. How about-" Michelle was interrupted by a phone.

"Oops, that's mine." She got it and put it on speaker. "Jessi and Michelle how can we help you?"

_"Jessi? It's Shawn."_ Jessi looked at Michelle smiling.

"Heya Uncle Shawn, how's the head?"

_"Getting there. So, I saw that you're facing Rated RKO for me, and Michelle for Hunter?"_

"Yep!" Michelle and Jessi said.

_"Well, make sure you give them a super kick from me and a pedigree from Hunter. Just wait til we come back! I'll knock his teeth down his throat."_

"Can't wait Uncle Shawn. Is Hunter with you?"

_"No, but he'll call later. So what's up for tonight?"_

"Well, I have to face Edge tonight. I think I'm first to wrestle, then Michelle has Randy. We'll kick their asses."

_"That's what I want to hear! Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later bumpkin."_

"Yeah, Uncle Shawn. Bye!" She hung up the phone and turned to Michelle.

"Yeah **bumpkin.** Haha."

Michelle turned to the bathroom door as it opened. John came out with a towel around his neck, wiping the remaining drops away.

"Who called?"

"My uncle. Didn't miss out on much."

"Oh, cool. You both have matches tonight, I have a match against Lashley tonight. Want to be my managers for the night?" Michelle looked at Jessi and shrugged.

"I guess we could, if we're still in one piece. We're nervous they'll take the chairs out, you know?"

"Well, take the chairs from them first then they can't hit you."

"We want to **win** not lose by DQ," Jessi said. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and wet her lips. "I'm afraid because it's Edge. You know from experience he'll whip out the hardcore stuff." John nodded and went over to her and hugged her.

"What about me? I have to wrestle a metrosexual who calls himself a killer of legends. I don't see why, most of them are still alive and kicking." John and Jessi laughed and went over to hug her. Michelle smiled and hugged them back. "That's better."

Jessi's match was first. She dressed in a DX muscle shirt, green skirt, and Heely's and had John accompany her to the ring, just in case Edge does whip out the heavy artillery. Since Jessi was going out with just John, she went to her theme: I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. As her theme played, she went out, followed by John. She jumped around, like she always does, and did some crotch chops as well. John joined in for the heck of it. Jessi laughed and hit some hands. This kid was wearing a DX shirt and was putting his hand out, so she gave him a hug. She slid into the ring with John beside her and then went to the top turnbuckle. She put her arms over her head, in an X then pointed randomly into the crowd. She jumped down to John. Then "You Think You Know Me" played. Edge came out, with Randy right behind him, with the fog and walked down the ramp, rage written on his face. Randy was ticked too.

"Well, they come to spoil the party," Jessi sighed, leaning against John a little. John put an arm around her shoulder and laughed. He pulled her into a hug before getting out of the ring for the match to start. Edge looked at Jessi with pure hatred. He wanted her hurt for calling Lita a hoe. She just smirked at him and wondered what he would look like in green slime. _I'll have to try and get some from Uncle Shawn,_ she thought.


	4. He Licked Me!

**Ding ding ding.** Jessi and Edge circled each other then got into a grapple. Jessi kneed him in the stomach and put him in a tight headlock. She continued to put pressure on his head. He sank to his knees and Jessi felt him slipping. She let him go, flinging him to the mat. While he was on his back, Jessi skated the length of him, then elbow dropped: Edge receiving a Heely elbow drop.

She picked him up by the hair, but got hit in the stomach. Edge then took control. He kicked her in the stomach and pulled her into a DDT. He covered her. 1- Jessi got the shoulder up. Edge got up and looked at Randy while Jessi had a hand to her head. He picked her up and got ready to suplex her. As he was about to lift, Jessi stopped him by wrapping a leg around his. He tried again and Jessi did the same. To the amazement of the crowd, Jessi reversed it. Jessi covered him. 1, 2- Shoulder up.

"Damn!" She yelled.

"C'mon Edge! You can do it! She's just a girl!"

"Just a girl...?" Jessi asked herself as she felt the rage bottle up in her. She gritted her teeth as she got up, holding the rage inside to unleash it later. She kicked Edge in the stomach and again in the back. She picked him up by the hair and dragged him to the turnbuckle. She got up on the second rope and began to punch his head. The crowd counted along. She got to ten, jumped off and put her shoulder to his stomach four times before turning around. She looked at John quick, then was about to clothesline Edge into the turnbuckle. Edge moved.

"Ow," she groaned as she held her arm. Edge did a schoolboy pin and almost got her. She got out at 2 1/2 and shook her arm a bit to get the blood back. Edge picked her up and whipped her into the corner. Edge came at her for a spear, but Jessi moved, causing him to get his shoulder rammed into the steel pole. Jessi pulled him by his pants and turned him so he was facing her, back to the turnbuckle. She did a monkey flip and ran to cover him. 1, 2- Kick out.

"Come on Jessi. You can do it!" John cheered. She went up to the top turnbuckle to ready herself for a diving cross body. Edge got up and she hit it. Pinned him: 1, 2- Shoulder up. She was getting frustrated, so she was getting ready to tune up the band. The crowd went crazy. Edge got up groggily and Jessi superkicked him. This time she pinned, he didn't move.

"And your winner is JESSI!" Ebonee yelled. Flyleaf played and Jessi got up, looking down at Edge. He was gripping his jaw and his side. She smirked then left the ring with John. He raised her arm up and hugged her.

"Good job Jessi," he said. They walked up the ramp without glancing back at Randy crouched over Edge. Randy watched them go and tried to help Edge up.

"What the hell was that? She won? The ref must be blind!" Edge complained, yelling and swearing to no one in particular in the hallway.

"I'll get them back; I still have my match with Michelle. John won't be able to help her. He's got a match to get ready for. Come out with me, and you'll get your revenge after I win." Edge nodded after thinking then smirked.

"Sounds good Orton. It's a good thing we teamed up, huh? We have each other's backs and no one can get in our way."

"Except two girls," a lady said.

"Go shove it Ashes," Randy said. Ashes smirked and looked innocently at him.

"You know it's true. Since joining, you've only lost three times. For the past two weeks, you've been beaten, by _girls_." Edge was about to hit her, but Randy held him back.

"C'mon, let's go to the locker room.

MEANWHILE:

"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear..." Michelle said, looking through her bag. She pulled out a short black skirt with her boots. She changed into them and applied some eyeliner on her eyes. "There you are!"

"Here we is!" Jessi said walking into the locker room. "Let me change and we can go." She changed into a short dress and put some long boots on. "Alright, let's go. We'll be back, John."

"You better win Michelle. Or you won't get a hug."

"Oh no! Now I need to kick Randy's ass! What am I going to do without a hug from you?"

"Okay, enough of the sarcasm," John said, rolling his eyes. Jessi and Michelle laughed and went to the curtain. Candice was coming back with Mickie from her match. They lost.

"Good try Candy, Mickie."

"Yeah, good luck in yours Michelle." Brackish by Kittie played, so Michelle went out followed by Jessi. She did a little dance at the top then walked down the ramp, slapping fans' hands. She slid into the ring and did some crotch chops with Jessi. Michelle stayed in the ring as Jessi walked out when she heard Rated RKO's theme. Randy walked out with Edge behind him, holding his head. Randy smirked at Michelle and she shuddered. Michelle backed into the corner so Randy could do his entrance, when Jessi pulled on her foot. She bent down to hear what she wanted.

"I think he likes you, Michelle. Why don't you use that against him?"

"He might like it too much and eeeh..." she shuddered again. Edge got out of the ring and Randy stood staring at Michelle.

"Go get him Shelly!" She cheered, stepping away from the ring. Michelle sighed and faced Randy. She glared at him while he smirked.

**Ding ding ding.** Michelle and Randy circled before he stopped.

"Come on, I'll give you the first hit," he smirked, jutting his jaw out and pointing to it. Michelle rolled her eyes and ran back to the ropes, bouncing off them and drop kicking his chest. He fell on his back as Michelle sprung up quick. She stood over him, just watching him grip his stomach. She kicked him in the face. He flipped to his back holding his face. Michelle kicked him in the side extremely hard.

She tried again, but Randy caught her leg and pulled her down on him. He rolled so Michelle was on the bottom, having Randy in between her legs and pushing her shoulders down. The ref was about to count, but Michelle muscled out of his grip. She rolled so Randy was on the bottom. She punched his head continuously and then spit in his face. She got up and went to the ropes where Jessi was.

"Watch out for Edge, he might attack you."

"Why?"

"He's been watching you all match, so-" but she was cut off by Randy taking her waist and putting her on his shoulder. He patted her butt before slamming her to the mat. That ticked her off. She sprung up and faced Randy with pure hatred in her eyes. She jumped him and did a hurricanrana. While he was down, Michelle fixed her skirt because Orton pulled it up a bit. She picked him up and whipped him into the ropes, kneeing him in the stomach when he came back, making him flip. She picked him up by his head and was about to throw him out of the ropes, but he pulled her legs out from under her. She landed on her back and he landed on her. While his face was buried in her chest, she felt disgusted but her back hurt a bit and she needed to catch her breath. What made her push him away was a wet licking feeling...

"EEWWWWW!" She yelled, getting out from under him and going to Jessi.

"What did he do?"

"He licked me! I feel so violated and contaminated!" Randy followed her out and took her. "Don't touch him!" She said as Randy dragged her back into the ring. Jessi was about to, but that statement stopped her. Randy rolled her into the ring and got on her. He punched her a bit then got off to get ready to end it. He pounded against the mat on his knees. Michelle was getting up but sensed something was amiss. She reversed it by stopping him and twirling him around, kicking him in the stomach hard and executed a pedigree. 1, 2, 3!

"And your winner, MICHELLE!" Ebonee announced to the crowd. Michelle ran out of the ring to Jessi before Randy could get up and touch her. Jessi was jumping around and pointing at the loser. The ref held Michelle's hand in the air. Edge was there, ready to spear Jessi. Michelle saw and ran at her, pushing her out of the way, taking the spear in the stomach. Randy then RKO'd Jessi. Jessi was holding her neck on the concrete floor and Michelle was in a ball holding her stomach. Edge and Randy admired their work before their music came on and they left. John came rushing out to help.

"You both alright?" He asked, helping Jessi help Michelle up. He picked Michelle up and carried her. Jessi nodded. Michelle whimpered in pain. Once in the back, John and Jessi sat Michelle down on a speaker to check her stomach and ribs. A bad bruise was starting to form.

"You got in the way...I would've taken it," Jessi said sniffling.

"Either way, we both would be hurt. I just took the worst of it." The doctor came by now and was checking her ribs.

"You probably are bruised; you need to come with me." Michelle left Jessi to John as she went with the doctor to get that checked out. Jessi started to cry. John pulled her into a hug.

"She's just bruised, she's not dead."

"I know. But she took it to get me out of harm's way. You know how much that means to me? She my best friend!" John patted her back and led the way back to his locker room. Jessi changed into a knee-high halter dress to escort John for his match. He won and Michelle was back in the locker room with an ice pack on her ribs. "So it's just bruising?"

"Yeah, and it should heal by the end on the week. Which is good enough for me." Jessi hugged her.

"That's good."

* * *

"Well, how are you feeling?" John asked Michelle next week on Raw. Her ribs were still taped, but she was bending and stretching with ease.

"Much better now. I'm keeping the tape on for two more days and I can take it off." John nodded and sat down on the couch. "Where's Jessi?"

"She's bothering Regal for a match. She wants to beat the shit out of them. I don't blame her either. I'll go out with you two if you want," John said, putting his title on the table, along with his feet. Michelle stopped stretching and just stood in front of him.

"Feet off the table. And I thought that you were going to escort us for as long as we escort you?" she questioned. John shrugged when the door opened.

"I got it! John, get your feet off the table. I got Regal to give us a tag match! Go me!" She exclaimed, doing a little victory dance. "John, you coming out with us?" He sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to see your asses get kicked."

"Wrong thing to say there, John," Michelle said backing away from Jessi. The color drained from her face as she turned to John. Then her eyes seemed to turn red, along with the steam coming out of her nose. John looked freaked out. Jessi jumped on him.

"**TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK YOU ASS!**" Jessi was hitting his shoulders, punching his chest, just letting her rage out. Michelle tried pulling her off him, but John seemed to have a good time.

"Jessi! Calm DOWN!" Michelle said, pulling Jessi off a laughing John.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU ASS?**" Jessi tried fighting out of Michelle's grip to get back at John, but he spoke.

"That was funny. But you're missing a word." Jessi and Michelle exchanged a look of confusion before he explained. "Man. That's what you're missing. I'm an **ass man**. I love asses." John sat smiling while Jessi and Michelle looked at him weird.

"Weirdo."

"What are we going to wear for our match?" Michelle asked, going through her suitcase.

"Something sexy, perhaps? I want to mess with their heads a little. I'm sure you can do something with Randy. He likes you already." Jessi said, smiling. Michelle turned back to her suitcase, seething.

_Randy's just playing with my head. He's evil like that._ She pulled out short khaki shorts, with a midriff top and fishnet leggings and gloves. Jessi took out something of the same thing, but a bra top and a fishnet shirt.

They put matching boots on as well. Since they had time before their match, Michelle and Jessi thought they should just walk around.

"Well, what do you think? Our first tag team match versus **only** them. It'll be marvelous, stunning, and we'll prove to them that we can kick ass."

"Absolutely. I think we can make it big against them. They decide because we're girls, we can be counted out easily. How wrong they are." They laughed and walked to where Ashes was listening to her iPod. "Hey Ashes."

"Hey Michelle, Jessi," she greeted, taking an earphone out of her ear. Rock music was blaring. "What's up?"

"We're just walking around for a bit. We realized we had a lot of time on our hands and we were bored so...we thought we'd come looking for you."

"I was going to look for you after your match," Ashes said, shutting her iPod off, "I'll be having a three girl tag team match next week, and I'm supposed to be looking for two partners. Would you like to fill those slots?"

"We'd love to, who are you against by the way?" Jessi complied.

"The number one contender, Trish, with Lita and Melina."

"Trish? I thought she was feuding with what's-her-face?"

"I know," Ashes said shrugging, "So, will you?"

"Absolutely. I've always wanted to wrestle Trish. Now I can't wait!" Michelle exclaimed all excited.

"And we can kick in Lita's face again!" Jessi squealed. They hugged each other in their excitement then hugged Ashes.

"This match is for one fall. The first team weighing in at 485 lbs total. Randy Orton and Edge, Rated RKO!" Ebonee anounced for the match. Randy and Edge stepped out of the fog and walked down the ramp. Then looked at each other and walked down the ramp, glaring at the crowd. Then walked up the stairs into the ring then did their little poses. The music ended and everything went silent. Then it went pitch black. It was so sudden, people shrieked.

**Are you ready?** echoed. Some strobe lights circled the ring, the audience and the ramp.

**Do you think you can tell us what to do?** echoed next, then with more green lights, but at the curtain.

**Think you can tell us what to wear?** The New DX came out to Ebonee's intro and had the green lights on them.

**Break it down!** Crotch chops with more lights and fireworks. The arena glowed to normal lighting and the girls danced down the ramp. Jessi was going by the outstretched hands, high-fiving, and Michelle continued to stare at Randy and Edge. _Especially_ Randy. She wanted to extract revenge on him for last week.

Jessi walked up the stairs as Michelle slid into the ring. Randy and Edge got out of the ring whilst they did their stuff. Jessi climbed the turnbuckle and did some X's, Michelle stood in the ring watching Rated RKO to make sure won't do anything. Jessi and Michelle went to the middle of the ring and did their uncle's poses. The music stopped and Michelle went to the corner. Jessi and Edge would be starting out.

**Ding ding ding** and the match began. Jessi glared at him as they circled. He was about to grab her, so she sidestepped him and struck him in the back with a closed fist. She kicked him in the butt to add some embarrassment.

He turned around and ran at her, pinning Jessi to the mat with his hands around her throat. As he choked her, Jessi was working her legs around him. She squeezed his torso really hard for his grip to slacken. She took his hand off her throat, but continued to squeeze. Then Randy came in to hit her to let go. She let go, holding her side.

Randy went back to the apron when Edge picked Jessi up by the hair. He executed a suplex that had Jessi holding her back. Edge stayed on her, pulling her into a headlock, digging his knee into her back. She struggled to get out and kept reaching for Michelle. Michelle couldn't stand it anymore, so she went in and drop kicked Edge. Randy was about to run in after her, so she ran back to the outside of the apron after jumping over all three ropes.

Edge took Jessi to Randy and tagged him in, holding Jessi's ribs in the open. Randy got in and kicked her there. She doubled over in pain then Randy put her into a standing headlock.

"Come on Jessi! Kick him!" Michelle yelled over the Jessi chants. Jessi muscled out and kneed him in the stomach. She put her elbow to his stomach three times then bounced off the ropes to baseball slide under his legs to Michelle. She tagged her in and lay there, catching her breath.

Michelle jumped in and started punching Randy everywhere: head, stomach, back. She put a shoulder to his knee, which made him fall to his stomach. She got on his back and pulled him into something like a camel clutch. She bent his back with her hands locked under his chin. Edge came in to break it up, but Michelle let him go before he came close.

She caught sight of Jessi taking a can from the corner and held it out. It was covered so no one knew what it was. Michelle smiled and took it from her. The ref was dealing with Edge at this point and Randy was getting up. Randy faced her and got a whole lot of silly string in the face. The crowd was cheering and Jessi was laughing. Michelle flung it to the outside of the ring before the ref got sight of it.

She picked up Randy by the head and chopped his chest. It was loud and it didn't hurt her hand, so it hurt Randy _a lot_. He tried walking away to the corner of the ring but Michelle kept on him. She chopped him again so he bent over and hit his head to go backwards and chopped him again. Then she did a monkey flip to get him in the center of the ring. Lita was distracting the ref so Edge could get in there, but Jessi jumped him and punched him in the head. She rolled him out of the ring and continued the onslaught, Michelle decided to try the figure four leg lock. For go measure she did Ric's dance.

"Whoooo!" Michelle took his leg and applied the leg lock to him. He was flopping around trying to get out, while Michelle was making it worse moving up and down. He pulled himself to the ropes to get out, but Michelle held on until the ref reached four. She picked him up and had to hold him up so he didn't fall to his knees. She bent him over and got ready for a pedigree. She held on to his undies while she looked at the crowd. She took his arms and plowed him into the mat face first. Jessi was still kicking Edge's ass outside the ring. 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, Jessi and Michelle!" Ebonee cheered. The echo-y theme started and the lights circled around as the ref held Michelle and Jessi's arms up in victory. Jessi fell to her knees holding her stomach. Michelle helped her up and walked her back into the back.

"Nice with the silly string, Jessi," Michelle complimented.

"I know, I thought it would be a good idea. So, where we going tonight?"

"I don't know, but I have to find Ashes. I want to see if we can match a little." Jessi nodded and continued to walk to the women's locker room. Michele turned around to walk back the way they came. Ashes had he own locker room, but it was in the champs hall. Which was on the other side of the arena. She had to walk through man territory.

One hall was really dark, but she had to go through it to get the Ashes' locker room. As she walked by, she felt a presence behind her. She walked a little quicker, but the person was too quick. He grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. It came out as a squeak; Michelle was scared. He hoisted her up with her kicking back, into a closet of some sort. He put her down, but kept her mouth covered. He pinned her against the wall and took his hand off, only to be replaced with lips. She knew who it was. She pulled away and screamed.

"RANDY!"


	5. WHAT!

"Well, I got out of his grasp by kneeing him then I ran back to the women's locker room." Michelle said to Jessi and Ashes the next RAW. A knock at the door made them turn around to the door. Jessi opened it.

"Hi Ebonee. How are you?" She walked in timidly at first then straightened up a bit.

"I'm okay. I thought I'd tell you that you're doing a great job against Rated RKO. I'm behind you one hundred percent," Ebonee said. Michelle smiled and Jessi put a hand to her shoulder, also smiling.

"We have a fan club already, Shelly. I can't believe it." She wiped away an invisible tear as Michelle patted her hand that was on her shoulder.

"Well, at least it's someone that is nice and brilliant and has a good memory." Ebonee laughed a little and excused herself from the locker room. "She's adorable."

"Uh huh, now what are we wearing?" Michelle and Jessi pulled this out a striped pink halter-midriff top with matching skirt.

"Ooh...that looks pretty," Ashes said. They changed and got ready for the match. Michelle sat tight while Jessi and Ashes went to the women's champ's locker room. They'd meet up at the curtain. Michelle closed her eyes from lack of sleep and relaxed as best as she could.

Then the lights went out.

"H-hello?" she said unsure of what to do. What if it was Randy again? Then something was held against her mouth as she breathed in a strong scent, making her dizzy then fatigued. Then she was out.

Randy's POV

"Can you capture Michelle, since you're sooooo friendly with her? We want an advantage in this match, so we can win," Lita said, with Trish and Melina behind her. Randy sat on the bench with his arms crossed.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"If we win, we'll help you get the tag team titles." Trish said, "And we'll give you something if you do it as well."

"Well," Randy said thinking about it, "I could use some alone time with Michelle. And those tag team titles. I'm in." He got up and was about to leave when something was thrust into his arms.

"It'll put her to sleep. You know how to use it," Melina said. Randy continued walking to the women's locker room and saw Jessi and Ashes leaving. _Good, I can use that._ He crept up to the door and opened it slightly. Michelle had her eyes closed, with a hand to her forehead. She was lying on the couch all sexily and her body was calling to him. He switched the light off and snuck into the room.

"H-hello?" he heard her call. He could see her outline, so he held the cloth to her mouth and held her tight. She became limp in his arms as the chemicals took effect. He picked her up and brought her to a closet where a busted up mattress was laying on the floor.

He laid her on it, and sat next to her, enjoying the sounds she made as she breathed in and out. He lay down next to her and stroked her hair. He kissed her exposed shoulder. Caressed her arm. Held her. After about five minutes, she stirred, but didn't wake up. He watched her lips as he slowly went in for it. He kissed her gently, but got no response from her. He kissed her again and got something. She groaned and switched to her side facing him. She slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked at him. "I knew it'd be you."

"This is for last week." He kissed her forcefully, but by the chemicals that were still active in Michelle's blood stream, she didn't fight back. She kissed back as forceful as Randy, and climbed on top of him. She pulled away.

"Trying to distract me from my match, huh?" She kissed him again before getting up. She stumbled to the door, but Randy was too quick. He got her into the same predicament she was in last week, just not the same place. She smiled up at him as he kissed her. He felt her hands slide up his side as she kissed him back. He pressed himself against her and kissed harder. She pushed him away with a teasing smirk on her face and rushed out of the closet.

Back to Normal POV!

The match already started as Michelle rushed out to the ring. Since she was originally in the match, there was no disqualification when she beat the shit out of Lita. Ashes went after Trish and Jessi got Melina. They all did their finishers to them and got a three way pin.

"Where were you?" Jessi asked, shouting so she could be heard.

"Randy got me again. But he had help," she said, kicking Lita in the side to prove her point. "He drugged me with that cloth trick and..." Was she raped? Did he rape her? She had her clothes on the way she had them before he got her...she sighed in relief and just hugged Jessi. They made their way back to the back, where Ashes stopped Michelle.

"Did he really get you? Or were you sleeping?"

"I'm not lying. He took me once on the way to your locker room, and he did it again not too long ago. Look at my shoulder!" Sure enough, there was a bruise-like discoloration close to her neck.

"Eww, he gave you a hickey!" Jessi said, backing away with disgust on her face.

"Just be happy it's not you, Jessi." They all walked back to Ashes' locker room. Once there, Jessi turned the tv on as Michelle laid down on the couch and Ashes sat in the chair. It was the tag team title match: the Hardy's versus Rated RKO. Not only was Lita standing there, but Melina and Trish were too. "That's low...wait a minute..." Michelle said, sitting up. There was a close up of Trish eyeing Randy. "I know why Randy did what he did! They wanted to win the match against us, so they get Randy to get me out of the picture, and they would help Rated RKO win the titles!" Jessi gasped and Ashes looked pissed.

"Those **skanks**. Let's get out there. But change first." They hurried to change and ran to the curtain. Ashes' music played and they walked out. More like hurried out. Edge was grappling Jeff when they distracted him. Randy was outside watching Michelle as she glared back at him. Ashes and Jessi attacked Melina, Trish, and Lita on the outside. Michelle was about to follow, but Randy was right there. She went around the other side and helped with Lita. Edge was distracted, Randy was distracted, Jeff and Matt were distracted. The match wasn't really going anymore. Jessi dragged Melina up the ramp with kicks and a flurry of punches. Ashes had Trish by the head and DDT'ed her to the cement floor. _Ouch._ Lita kicked Michelle in the stomach, setting her up for a twist of fate. Michelle got out and did a superkick to her chin. By now, Edge and Jeff were dishing it out, where Edge rolled Jeff up for an unbreakable pin. Michelle slid into the ring where Randy got her. He put her on his shoulder and walked off, kicking Matt down so he wouldn't interfere with Edge's pin. They won.

"WHAT?" Michelle heard Jessi yell.

"And your winners: Rated RKO." Ebonee hesitated. The ref gave them their belts. Michelle was still on his shoulder, trying to get off. Jessi jumped into the ring and flew on Edge. The sudden tackle caught him off guard and he fell on his face. Randy saw this, so he ran with Michelle held tightly to the spot.

"JESSSSSIIIIIII!" She yelled. She squirmed and kicked, trying everything in her power to get this freak to let go. They went past John's locker room, so she screamed. "JOHN!" They were almost around the corner when John shot out of his room and saw Michelle go. He rushed to the corner, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Michelle was crying. Tears flew over the tape that was keeping her mouth closed. She was tied to a chair in Randy's locker room...in a closet. What is up with these closets? Randy was taking a shower while Michelle was sitting there, going nowhere. She tried ripping the tape, pulling at the tape and rubbing it against the edge of the chair. Nothing. She put her head down and cried even more. The water stopped in the bathroom and so did her breathing. _Oh no, what is he going to do to me?_ The door opened and he stood with just a towel on. He made his way over to Michelle where she started whimpering.

"Don't be **afraid** Michelle. I won't do anything to you...yet." He kissed the tape that was covering her mouth and went to his suitcase for some clothes. At least he went into the bathroom to get dressed. She tried yanking at the tape, and she was able to slip a hand out. She undid the tape and got her legs untied, taking the tape off her mouth last. She stood up, opening the closet door and trying to sneak out.

She was about to get the door, but Randy came out, all dressed. She stared at him in horror before she bolted for the door. Randy stopped her from opening the door and picked her up to put her in the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and pushed her to the floor, climbing on top of her. She thrashed about, but Randy had her.

"Michelle," he said, almost soothingly. She continued to kick, but it calmed a bit. He had her face and he kissed her. Michelle felt a weird sensation, and the kicking came to a halt. Her hands went to his chest to try and push him off, but he took them and pinned them to the floor. He kissed her gently, which was new, and his grip was light. Michelle pulled away.

"Are you trying to tell me something Orton?" He gazed into her eyes and shrugged.

"Perhaps. Depends on what you think the message is." He kissed her again and this time, Michelle didn't fight back at all. Her defenses were falling down around her. She took her arms out of Randy's grip, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a sharp prod in her side, and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in Randy's locker room**…**

* * *

"Geez Michelle, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes." Jessi said, shaking Michelle slightly.

"Huh?"

"Our match is up. You fell asleep." _So it was a dream?_ She got up groggily and walked with Jessi. At the curtain, Ashes was waiting for them with her iPod. When they got there, Ashes' music played and she went out. Then the pimped out DX theme played and Michelle and Jessi went out. Long story short, Michelle set Lita up for a pedigree while Ashes had Trish in the anaconda vice and Jessi had Melina set up for sweet chin music. All three got the three count or tap.

"And your winners are Michelle, Jessi and Ashes!" Ebonee shouted into the mic. _Hey kind of like my dream_, Michelle thought. They left the ring and went back before Trish, Lita and Melina did.

"Congrats," Jessi said to Ashes, "You're an honorary DX member. How about that?"

"Sounds cool, what do I get?"

"You get unlimited help from us if you need it. Also, you get a DX hat and shirt if you help us tonight. We need to sabotage Rated RKO's match with the Hardys."

"I'm in. Not only for the hat, but to show I'm behind you both 100%." Jessi smiled then looked at Michelle.

"Michelle, you looked awfully forlorn since you woke up. What's wrong?" Michelle shook her head and walked away into the locker room. Ashes and Jessi were left alone to staying in the hall. "That's weird." Jessi and Ashes continued to make schemes against Rated RKO for later that night. Michelle sat down on the couch and thought of how weird it was that her dream was like her match. Maybe when they attack Randy and Edge, Randy will take her. She sure hoped not, but he does have a good reason. _What the fuck am I thinking? And in my dream, I wasn't trying to fight back...eeeeek! I would fight back until I couldn't fight anymore!_ She held her head in her hands. _He's destroying me. _

"Yo, Michelle?" John said, popping his head through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." John came in and shut the door behind him, going over to the couch and sitting down next to Michelle. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that same thing. What's wrong? Jessi said you were very detached today." John questioned. Michelle relaxed against John's arm with her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I could tell you. I had a dream that kinda came true, partly. The first part was Randy kidnapped me before our three man tag match tonight and put me in a closet to do whatever he wanted. I got out through teasing, and helped Jessi and Ashes win. The part, so far, that came true was we all did our finishing moves where everyone did them tonight. The second part was during Rated RKO's match versus the Hardys. We kicked the girls away from the ring, but Randy got me, took me back while Edge curled Jeff up for a pin. I called you but you didn't get to the hall in time." Michelle broke off for a second to blink back tears. "Randy had me in his locker room. Tied up and he was taking a shower. When he came out, I got myself free, but he threw me in the bathroom before I could reach the door. He had me, but he was gentle. I-I didn't fight him back, I embraced it." John hugged Michelle tightly.

"Don't worry Michelle, it won't happen. I promise."

During Rated RKO's match, Lita was joined with Trish and Melina accompanying Randy and Edge. Michelle was quite spooked by it, but it was an unexpected coincidence. John went with them to the curtain as backup.

"Well, we need to find a good spot..." she said to herself, "and...ah ha!" And she rushed out of the curtain and down the ramp. Michelle and Ashes followed. Jessi attacked Melina while Trish was about to go after Ashes. She ducked a clothesline and pulled her by her hair to the floor. Lita went after Michelle because she was about to go into the ring. Lita took hold of Michelle's hair and pulled into an inverted DDT to the floor. Michelle held the back of her head as Jessi bulldogged Lita. Jessi helped her up and they double teamed Lita. Michelle tried running to Ashes' side, but Randy was there. He looked her up and down then slowly approached her. Michelle kept backing up, keeping a tough face on. Trish noticed this and pushed Randy into her. Randy's sudden weight on her made her fall, with him on top.

"Shelly!" Jessi exclaimed, running to push him off her. He pushed Jessi away and picked Michelle up, holding her close as Edge got the pin. "Damn!" Jessi turned to look at Michelle, but she was nowhere to been seen. _Where did Shelly go? Where's Randy?_ Then she felt herself being lifted up, but she was unresponsive. _Where...where is she?_

"JESSI!" Ashes yelled, being attacked by all three enemies. She fought her way out and ran after Edge, who had Jessi and was gone.


	6. Deal?

RANDY'S POV:

_Why?_ He laid Michelle down on the couch. _Must've knocked her out._ He ran a finger down her cheek and waited for Edge to get back.

"Look who I got." Jessi was walking by him. But something was missing. Her eyes were blank. Randy waved a hand in front of her face and got nothing. "Where's Michelle?"

"Couch," he said, indicating it with his thumb. Jessi's blank eyes turned to the couch and she lit up again.

"Shelly! You're...knocked out." She picked her up to a standing position then turned around so she could carry Michelle on her back. She braced herself when she looked at Randy and Edge: her enemies. They moved out of her way to let her out the door. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"No, why would we? Your partner's out cold. That wouldn't be very fair now would it," Edge stated, looking at her with something like a broken hearted look.

"Yeah, plus we'll get you next week. That way, you'll be able to have a match." Jessi just gritted her teeth and grumbled thanks. "I want Michelle though."

Jessi didn't tell Michelle what happened. Nor did she want to. So, she told lies to keep Michelle pissed off at Rated RKO. Like their win at Vengeance last night was a hoax.

"We have a match tonight. Tag team. Would you be able to handle it?"

"Absolutely. I need to go see John, I'll be back." Michelle left Jessi by herself in the locker room.

"You know what I learned?" Ashes said, coming through the door, "I learned that you and Edge had a thing before your 20th birthday. That's pretty interesting, considering you hate him. When was your 20th birthday again?"

"July..." she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A month ago. What the hell happened?"

"He was using me," she said simply, looking away from her, "he used me so he could cheat on Lita. It was only for a week, before WWE signed us. I caught on after a little bit. That's why I've left Lita to Michelle. I think Lita knew about it."

"So, does Michelle know?"

"No."

"Do you know Lita's retiring soon? I overheard her talking to Vince earlier. Trish is retiring soon too."

"Really? I didn't know that. That'd be wonderful though, to both you and me."

"Yeah, but Randy and Edge aren't going anywhere. Are you going to continue to fight them?"

"Of course. My uncle's head is getting slightly better, so if I keep fighting for him, he'll get totally better." Jessi smiled and jumped up. "I realized I need to talk to Vince. Be right back."

MEANWHILE...

"John? Are you in here?" Michelle said, opening his locker room door and poking her head through. John was there talking to someone. If fact, someone's. "What are **you** doing in here?"

"Easy Michelle, we're just talking," Randy said. Vince was with him as well.

"Ah, Michelle. So good of you to drop by. We were just discussing you. If you please," he said, gesturing to the couch where John was sitting. She took a seat and looked at John. He shrugged slightly and turned back to Vince. "So, where were we?"

"The part of giving Michelle's contract to Rated RKO."

"WHAT?" she yelled. She didn't realize she was standing until John pulled her down.

"Where I was politely declining. Michelle's contract isn't given to anyone. You're the one who gave my contract to DX."

"And if she's part of Rated RKO, then you're free. No DX to own you, so to say."

"But I like being owned by them. They're like two girlfriends that won't fight over who gets me. I like it." She slapped John's arm. "What?" Michelle rolled her eyes and rested them on Randy's. He had such faith that he would be getting her. _Over my dead body._ His eyes sparkled with longing. It made her shudder.

"Why?" She asked, "Why are you giving me to him? Did I do something for such a punishment?" Her eyes were empty. Her voice was barren of any emotion at all. "Jessi wouldn't stand for it either. We have a bone to pick with Rated RKO. If you don't remember, there Vince."

"Oh, I know," he said in disdain, "But it would be an interesting twist after Lita leaves."

"No," John said, putting a hand on her leg. "I wouldn't allow it."

"We thought you'd say that John, so you see, we came up with something. Remember that contract you signed at Vengeance the other night? That contract was you versus me...**for Michelle's contract**." John gritted his teeth and Michelle gasped.

"But that's-"

"I'll have to fight." He looked at Michelle with a sad look.

"Vince, I challenge you to a match to stop this," She said standing up.

"Now wait," he started.

"How about me instead, I'd be the one taking you after all," Randy said standing up, cocky grin on his face.

"You shouldn't do that, your chin looks more like an ass that way," She insulted, taking a step closer to him, ready to attack.

"You should think before you talk, it may save you one day," he shot back, stepping closer as well. The heat could be felt as their eyes locked and the fire in their eyes showed. John got up and got in the middle of them.

"Cool it Michelle." Michelle sat down in a huff.

"Alright, if you and Jessi win your match tonight, I'll think about you facing Randy for your contract."

"Do we have a deal?" She asked, rising from the couch. Vince shook her hand and she left, not looking back at John. _Why didn't he read the fucking thing? How could Randy be so cruel?_

"Hey Michelle! Wait up!" she heard. She whirled around and saw Ashes. "Have you seen Jessi? She said she was going to talk to Vince."

"Well, I was just with him, and she wasn't around. We have some major problems. Not just Jessi missing."

"Like what?" She asked, walking by Michelle's side down the hall.

"Randy wants my contract. He got John to sign something last night for my contract when he thought it was a match at the Great American Bash for his title. So, if Jessi and I win our match tonight, I can fight for my contract against Randy."

"That adds to it, you know what I found out?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." Ashes smiled and went on.

"Well, I heard that Jessi went out with Edge for a little bit before her 20th birthday. Did you know that?"

"I knew she went out with someone, but I didn't know it was him. Why him?" Sure, Michelle knew she was seeing someone. They told each other everything, but when you're fighting your ex and not telling your friend about it? "There's something she's keeping from me."

"Us," Ashes corrected, "I confronted her about it already. That's when she said she had to leave." They got to the locker room and saw it empty. No Jessi.

"Hey, where's my bag? Michelle asked, looking for it. Ashes put the TV on.

"I think I found it." Michelle turned to her as Ashes pointed at the screen. Cryme Tyme had her bag.

"Oh no." She rushed out to the curtain. _Crap, they're going to find my bra and panties! I need those for later against those fuckers!_ Her music played and she went out, first getting a mic. "Hey Shad, JTG, why do you have my bag?"

"Yo, we don't know what cha talkin' about. This is mo mutha's," He said, holding her bag up. "But we was just about to take a look in," JTG said as Shad opened it.

"Must I use force to get it back?" Michelle sighed. JTG and Shad **oohed** and continued to open it. Shad looked through it as Michelle walked up to the ring from the top of the ramp.

"Looky what we got here. Short skirt, small top (where JTG took it and held against himself) bra, silky little panties...Yo! Anyone got a twenty for these babies?" Michelle rushed inside the ring and took her stuff back, kicking Shad in the shin and pushing JTG over. She picked her stuff up and left.

"Where were you Jessi?" Michelle asked as she came through the door.

"Around. I heard about the stipulation for your contract. I can't believe them! And Vince! That two timing bastard. He said he liked us."

"Yeah, but him and his storylines. Said it would be a good twist after Lita leaves. I don't want to be split up from you. I don't want to go to Randy and Edge either," Michelle said, tears in her eyes. Jessi went over to her best friend and hugged her tight.

"It's not going to happen. You still don't know the stipulation." Michelle wiped her eyes and looked up at her. "It's a ladder match." Michelle sniffled.

"What are they going to do? Hang John up there?" Michelle asked sarcastically. Jessi smiled and giggled.

"That was my first thought. But I think they have something of yours..." Michelle's eyes grew wide as she scrambled to her bag.

"DAMN!" She yelled. "They bought my bra?" Jessi laughed. "That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! C'mon seriously. They have to get your bra. If they win...better yet if they lose, we can shove it on them. Maybe pull Randy's undies down for good measure."

"And you can slap his ass, huh Jessi?"

"Nah, I think you're best suited for that." Michelle jumped on Jessi and tickled her. "HAHAHA! OKAY!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Michelle and Jessi stopped when they heard John's voice. "If I'm not, continue, please." They jumped on John. Kissing each cheek as well.

"We love you John," They said together. They hugged him and they stayed like that...on the floor.

"Well, I love you both too, but can we not be on the floor lovin' each other? Maybe take it to a couch? Maybe a little beer and chocolate sauce..." Michelle and Jessi laughed as they got off him. "I'm serious."

"Are you coming out to help us?" Michelle asked. John got up and dusted his back and butt off.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I _am_ under contract."

"You bet your ass you are, now help us pick something out to wear."

"Introducing first at the combined weight of 242 lbs, Michelle and Jessi, DX!" Ebonee announced as Michelle and Jessi came out in a two piece with paw prints all over. John was walking between them as they went to the fans. Gave out two hats, a shirt, and glow sticks. They did their poses in the ring, with John doing his salute on his knees in the middle. "The next team weighting in at 485 pounds: Rated RKO!" They came down, Lita hanging on Edge's arm, and Edge (Michelle noticed) seemed to be keeping something back. John gave them a quick hug before going to their corner.

"Strategy Shelly?" Jessi asked. She watched Randy for a second longer, disgust rising, then turned to Jessi.

"Yeah, keep me the hell away from Orton. That way you won't have to worry about Edge. And keep everything at head level; we want to make them dizzy."

"Got cha."

"C'mon Michelle! Start out against me!" Randy called, spreading his arms wide. She glared at him and went up the rope to stand on the apron.

"You're fighting me, bitch," Jessi said, smirking. They circled when the bell rang. They grappled, where Randy got Jessi into her corner. He held her there, continuously telling her to tag Michelle in. Michelle tagged herself in and attacked Randy with everything she had. She got on him and punched him in the head before he flipped.

"Again, Michelle," he said, his hand going up her thigh, "I'll get you." She hit him to get him off her. She drop kicked him when he sat up. He rolled backwards and grabbed her waist, pulling a spine buster on Michelle. She held her back as he stood watching her. He got on his knees close to her and kissed her. She pushed him away, getting to her feet in a fighting stance.

She tackled him and choked him, hatred in her eyes as the ref pulled her away. She tagged in Jessi. She played with Randy's head for a bit. She kicked him in the side, stomped on his chest with her heels, stood over him, taunting him. She picked him up by his hair and whipped him into the ropes, he came dodging a clothesline, bounced off the other side and Jessi jumped over him, Randy bounced again, but got a swinging neckbreaker. He held his neck and scrambled to Edge.

He tagged him in and Edge ran at Jessi, but not as an _I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-really-bad_ type of run, more of a please-hear-me-out type. She went through his legs and kicked the back of his knees. He went down as Jessi tagged her in. Michelle took Edge and threw him to the turnbuckle.

_"What was the relationship between you and Jessi?"_ Michelle asked him, about to whip him to the other corner. She did, but Edge took her and got her into the corner.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you, but not here." He did a monkey flip so she went to the center of the ring holding onto her back. He covered her, getting a two count. He picked her up and set up a suplex, he got her in the air, holding her up for two seconds then dropped her to her back. He pretended to taught her. "If you want to win too, just kiss Randy and pin him, he'll go down easily." Michelle pretended to scorn him, as he tagged in Randy.

He ran in and tried to clothesline her, but she moved. Jessi was yelling to tag her in, but she didn't bother. She jumped him in the middle of the ring and passed over her disgust to lay a kiss on Randy. She had him by the throat gently before pinning his shoulders down. Randy was enjoying himself; gripping her legs, forcing his tongue in her mouth, pulling her to him. The ref finally counted to three. Michelle scrambled away from him, noticing Edge trying to keep a straight face. The ref held Michelle and Jessi's hands up in victory outside the ring where they ran off to. Jessi was laughing and pointing at them.

"You'll never get Michelle!" Michelle was holding her mouth as John was talking gently to her.

"Good going Michelle, using your sexiness against him. Think you can do that for me later?" She nodded furiously.

"Anything to get his taste out of my mouth." John laughed. "I'm serious, John. Are you?" He didn't answer until we got to our locker room.

"Yo Jessi, I'm stealing Michelle for a little bit."

"Okay, don't be out late," she teased covering a giggle with her hand.

He took Michelle by the hand and led her to his locker room. He opened the door and pulled her in with him, closing the door silently behind him. She kept a close eye on what he wanted to do, so when he turned to face her, Michelle knew what he wanted. John closed the distance between them with a step and took her waist, leaning down, pushing himself to touch her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid his lips on hers. He pulled her to him, kissing harder and faster. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, climbing on top of her.

"Your *kiss* match is *kiss* next," she said in between kisses as John was in the process of taking her top off.

"I'm fast."


	7. Stolen!

Michelle was walking down the hall toward her locker room on the next RAW when she sensed someone walking up behind her. Being paranoid, she quickly turned around. A girl with reddish hair, gentle features, and look of clueless ness written on her face.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the women's locker room is?" She seemed to get a better look at Michelle because she gasped and smiled. "You're Michelle! You're fight Randy Orton and Edge!"

"Yeah...I am. Um, the women's locker room is down the hall and to your left."

"Well, wait! Do you like Randy? I mean, between the two of us, is there something behind the scenes between you two?"

Michelle's face contorted into a look of disgust as she stepped away from the new girl. "No! What's your name anyways?"

"Starr. And I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. And thanks for the directions."

"You're welcome," she said as they both walked down separate halls. _She may be cute looking, but she's definitely no Maria._ She walked into her locker room to see Edge. "Come to tell me about you and Jessi?"

He nodded and sighed, "I'm glad I'm talking to someone about it. I've kept it to myself for a while. Now," he said gesturing to the chair, "You may want to sit down, it's a long story."

Michelle sat down, putting her bag down next to the plush chair.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Um...how about what you were thinking when you tried to get with Jessi?"

He sat back and sighed again. "Well, when I first saw Jessi, you both were in OVW. She was smiling, adorable and well...tough. I was attracted to her once our eyes connected. I guess she wasn't paying attention to RAW or anything, so she warmed right up to me. I wasn't going out with anyone at the moment, so I took a chance. I asked her out to lunch after she was done training."

"So you weren't going out with Lita at the time?"

"No I wasn't," he answered, eyebrows furrowed, "Lita and I have been going out for a little less than a month. I met Jessi about two weeks before getting with Lita."

"So she's lying to cover something up." Michelle scratched her neck, thinking of what she could be hiding.

"She said I was using her to cheat on Lita?"

"Yeah."

"Well...at lunch she was energetic and happy to be on a date with me. I took her out the next day to the movies and she seemed to enjoy herself. I took her out for the rest of the week, the last time being after we..." he paused.

"We what? Oh my god...you two didn't **sleep** together did you?"

His cheeks turned a little pink.

"And you blush, oh wow."

"She's the one who pulled me into it. I didn't want to so early in the relationship, if we even _had_ a relationship, but she said she wanted it. I gave in. I-I _love_ her Michelle, maybe that's why I'm telling you all this." His blunt honesty showed in his eyes, so Michelle didn't question it.

"I could possibly talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to me about you loving her," Michelle suggested.

"I'll give you a warning, if you do that for me, about Orton. He's stuck on you. He told me he couldn't get you out of his head. All I can say for now is be careful. Keep Jessi or Ashes with you for a little bit."

"He's stalking me? Great..."

Edge rose from his seat on the couch and stood in front of Michelle. He extended a hand to her, taking hers and shaking it.

"We'll keep each other updated on attacks and stuff, okay? I'll tell you what Orton has planned and you tell me what's up Jessi's sleeve." He gave Michelle's hand a final shake as she said **Deal**. "Plus, Lita's leaving. I could use an inside girl."

"They're leaving! They're leaving! They're leaving!" Jessi and Ashes sang. They had a little victory dance before jumping on Michelle.

"Ah! Okay!" Jessi pulled a happy Ashes off her.

"No more Trish to attack me whenever!"

"No more Lita to handle Rated RKO!"

"Alright girls! You're giving me a headache," Michelle groaned. They quieted down, but were still giggly. "Any matches tonight?"

"Yep! We have a handicap against Randy tonight for that contract match. And-"

"I have a match against that newbie. What's her name? Star?"

"Starr. Two R's. She asked me if Randy and I had something going on. Then she apologized for touching on a sensitive subject. She seemed nice though."

Ashes shrugged and continued her victory dance.

"I have to go talk to Vince, be right back!" Jessi left Ashes and Michelle. Once they were sure they were alone, Ashes asked the question of the night.

"So?"

"So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "The whole thing about Jessi and Edge! Did you learn about what happened to them?"

"It's not my place to tell. But I will tell you that they definitely had a relationship. And Randy's stalking me," Michelle answered.

Ashes burst into laughter. "Big surprise there. Maybe you can psych him out by stalking him back. DX prank, you know."

Michelle thought about it. _DX hasn't been pranking very lately. Maybe we have to get back in the habit._

"Call Hunter."

"Yeah!" Michelle exclaimed, "He could give us good ideas!" Michelle sprung up and grabbed her cell phone. She clicked at numbers before putting the phone to her ear.

***Hello?* Hunter yawned.  
"Uncle Hunter? Did I wake you?"  
*Yeah, but don't worry. What's up Michelle?*  
"Well, Jessi and I were thinking of pranking Rated RKO, but we don't have any good ideas. Think you can help us?"  
*Well, I saw Jessi trash RKO's locker room, the silly string. I don't think you'd want to stalk them-*  
"No, I already have one after me, so no thanks."  
*Alright. Pull their pants down...you've done to Orton.*  
"We've got something planned for that ladder match we have. They stole my bra and will use that, so when we win, we'll shove it on someone.  
*They took your bra?*  
"Yeah, those damn bastards."  
*Haha! That's good. Well how about you two use the left over slime from the Gay Squad?*  
"Jessi was thinking about that but we didn't know where you put it."  
*Ask John, he knows. Now I'm tired. Good night.*  
"Sweet dreams Uncle Hunter."**

"That was inter-"

She was interrupted by Jessi kicking the door in.

"Do you know what the **asshole** is making for a match?"

"Huh?"

"Vince changed his mind! He said it would be you and me against Randy, but now I'm banned from ringside and another girl is taking my place! That Ebonee girl. I sure hope she can wrestle, or we're fucked."

"Maybe not you, but me yeah. Ebonee can wrestle, I saw her before."

Still, Jessi plopped down on the couch next to her and pouted.

"Don't worry Jessi. I'll give him an extra kick for you."

She was still fuming, but the smoke seemed thinner.

"I can't believe him. Fucking backstabber."

Michelle gave Jessi a reassuring hug and got up. "Ebonee's getting ready in the women's locker room. She looks anxious."

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to fight alongside you and kick Randy's butt!" Ebonee squealed as Michelle walked through the door.

"I'm glad, but be careful. Randy can be a little...underhanded."

"Maybe you should kiss him again, he may go down for that," she teased. Michelle was about to smack her.

"Say that again and I kill you."

She just laughed. Michelle sat down and watched a little of RAW. A promo came on.

**"So, you're my opponent for the night?" Ashes asked the newcomer, Starr.  
"Yep, and I can't wait to face you. It'll be an honor to wrestle you."  
"Yeahhh...you got that right," Ashes said, "So, Starr, do you like it here so far?" They walked away from the camera as they cut to commercial.**

"Haha, that was funny," Michelle laughed. As she finished wiping away a fake tear, a techie told them ten minutes. They walked to the ring, Michelle straightening out her outfit consisting of a red mini dress with black trim.

Randy was already going out, but Edge was leaning against the wall.

"Anything to report?" he asked when Michelle left Ebonee. She was to be going out to her theme.

"Not that I know of. Next week, I have a slimey surprise."

Edge smiled.

"Well, Randy said he's going to steal you from the show after a DQ."

"A chair?" Michelle asked.

"No, a ladder."

Michelle stepped out of the curtain to the DX theme instead of her own. A DX hat sat on her head and glow sticks were in her hands. She flung them into the crowd as she made her way to the ring. Ebonee was waiting outside the ring while Randy smirked at her. Michelle ran past Ebonee and slid into the ring. Randy backed up. She took her hat off and threw it to a little boy wearing a DX shirt. Ebonee finally got in the ring. Two girls against a 6'4" muscular man with a passion to get one up against Michelle. _This will prove rather difficult._ Ebonee and Michelle watched Randy lick his lips and raise his eyebrows suggestively.

"He's trying to freak you out," Michelle told Ebonee.

"Well, it's working."

Michelle looked at her and saw her shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do it. If not, stay away from him. I'll take care of him."

Ebonee nodded as the bell rang. Michelle went after Randy. He moved away from her and went at Ebonee. Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She screamed and kicked him in the shin as Michelle jumped on his back. Randy grabbed at her and pulled her off, letting go of Ebonee and putting Michelle in a headlock. Ebonee scrambled away as Michelle got out of the headlock. She took his arm and twisted it behind his back, pulling him into a headlock as well. Keeping a tight grip on both his neck and arm, Michelle called out to Ebonee.

"Kick him in the stomach while I have him."

Ebonee nodded and dropkicked him in the stomach. Michelle let go to have Randy crumble to the mat in pain. Ebonee was going up to the top turnbuckle. Then Michelle noticed Randy playing possum.

"Eb!"

She looked up but Randy was quicker. He pushed her off the turnbuckle before she could jump off. She fell in a slow motion like manner. Michelle watched as she crashed to the floor. She rushed to the ropes to see her trying to breathe and holding her leg. In the corner of Michelle's eye, Randy was coming after her. She turned to face him with anger and hatred in her eyes. She ran at him and pushed him down with a shoulder block. She ran to the other side and bounced off the ropes to give another shoulder block to him. She kicked him in the side before he pulled her down. He bent Michelle's leg at an awkward angle to make her yell. She used her other leg to kick Randy off her and rolled out of the ring.

"Eb! Eb, are you okay?"

"My knee, I think it's dislocated," she groaned in pain. Michelle took her leg and hit it back into place. Ebonee screamed loudly and went back to her leg. Michelle noticed Randy outside the ring, so she got up and ready to protect Ebonee. He walked slowly with his hands up.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Why can't you just give yourself up to me?"

_Never._

Michelle slapped him in the face and threw him into the ring. She set him up for the pedigree, but he turned it into a RKO. However, Michelle stopped him and pushed him to the ropes. He turned so he was facing Michelle as he ran back at her. She kicked him in the stomach, then pedigree his ass. She covered him, but got only two. She checked on Ebonee really quick before going to Randy again. _Eh, I'll try to psych him out._ She did Jericho's Codebreaker to get him down again. Then she got in his face.

"Why don't you give yourself up to me?" she taunted in his ear.

"I want to control you, to make you do what I want." Michelle got up and kicked him in the side again.

"Sick bastard."

He rolled out of the ring and out of her sight.

"What the—" A ladder was slid into the ring, Randy scrambling in with it in hand. Michelle's eyes widened as Randy came at her with the ladder. She ducked and kicked Randy in the back of the knee. He dropped one side of the ladder to clutch his knee. Before Michelle knew it, Randy picked up the ladder and shoved it into her stomach. The ref rang the bell as Michelle fell backwards, hand to her stomach. Randy dropped the ladder and picked Michelle up, bridal-style, and brought her to the back.


	8. Fantasies?

Jessi went to Michelle's rescue on last RAW. Michelle had her ribs taped, yet again.

"So did John get it?"

"Yep he got it all set up."

Michelle watched Jessi go through her bag.

"My match against Edge tonight will be...green." Jessi turned around with her clothes in hand smiling. "Randy should be there too. That way we can get him."

"Okay Jessi. I have to go find John." Michelle left as Jessi walked into the bathroom. When she shut the door, she went the other way, opposite of John's locker room. She walked on until she stopped at the door with Edge's name on it. She knocked twice before Edge snuck her into his locker room.

"So, anything new?"

"Not that I know of. The slime is still on, though. I have a feeling she'll attack you with a chair."

"Just a feeling? No evidence to back that up?"

Michelle shook her head saying, "It's a vibe I'm getting from her. Most of the time, I'm right."

Edge nodded. Then the bathroom door opened, sporting Randy Orton...in just a towel. Edge got up quick to hide her. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you get up so fast?" he asked. He went to his duffle bag and grabbed his wrestling trunks, then back into the bathroom. Edge sighed.

"That was close," He said.

"Okay, well, that means I have to go." She waved and left through the door. She walked back to her locker room with her hands behind her back, whistling a tune, hoping that Jessi left the locker room. Luckily, she wasn't there when Michelle walked in. She relaxed on the couch before her cel rang.

**"Hello?"  
*Michelle? I know we just talked, but I need you to do a favor for me.*  
"Okay, and that favor is?"  
*Get Orton off my back.*  
"That sounds really wrong. Why is he on your back?"  
*He thinks I have a relationship with you.*  
"WHAT?"  
*I know.*  
"What do I have to do?"  
*Kiss John in front of him or something? I don't know. But he's suspicious about something. I hope he doesn't split from me.*  
"You sound like you're going out with him now."  
*Ha, really funny.*  
"I know, but still. I have a match with him tonight...maybe I can do what I did last time."  
*That works. Just make sure you lay it on him.*  
"Ew, be happy I'm doing this for you."**

"Doing what for who?" Jessi asked.

Michelle shut her cell nonchalantly. "Just Uncle Hunter. He wanted me to kick Randy's ass tonight."

"Will you be okay? I mean, your ribs are still taped up."

"I'll be fine. I'll use the arsenal I'm equipped with." Michelle shimmied a little to give Jessi a hint.

"I see, well, make sure he doesn't arise to the occasion."

Michelle laughed then snorted. "I don't think that'll happen."

Jessi smiled, "Wish me luck anyways. Stay here, I'll kick Edge's ass."

"Good luck." Michelle said. Jessi left for her match as Michelle choose her clothes: a plaid short dress with bows and black boots. "I guess this is seductive enough."

Jessi won the match. Jessi poured the slime on them. Now Michelle was up next and she had to wrestle Randy-while he was _still_ covered in the stuff. She made faces of disgust as she thought _I have to kiss his slimy face? Let alone having to wrestle him..._ She was already in the ring by now.

"Ready baby? I'm having payback for this." He pointed to the slime covering him. The bell rang and as they circled, Michelle could feel his eyes looking her up and down.

Michelle stopped circling and shrugged, saying, "Don't think this is too over the top, do you?"

Randy smirked, "Not at all, but that reminds me." He went to the outside of the ring to swipe the mic from Ebonee. "Michelle, I completely forgot! There's a stipulation to this match!" He went behind Ebonee this time and took out an interesting piece of apparel, a bra made like the plaid look of her dress, a thong, and a very short skirt. There even laid with it stockings and gloves.

"If I win, you have to keep me company, wearing this and only this."

Michelle stared in horror at it; **keep me company** reverberating through her ears. "What if I win?" she yelled.

"You get to do whatever you want to me," Michelle nodded, biting her lip.

"Pretty damn good stipulation, I better win this," she said to herself. Randy slid back into the ring to Michelle's dropkick. He bounced off the ropes, jumped over Michelle, bounced off the other side, Michelle jumped over him, bounced yet again, and was Hurracanrana'd.

*Whoa! Did you see that jump? That's the highest vertical jump I've ever seen a woman do!* said King.

Michelle straddled Randy's back to put him in a headlock. She held on before Randy willed himself up and dropped backwards, Michelle's back hitting the mat with Randy on top. He quickly turned and stayed between her legs, pinning her shoulders down. Two count.

"Come on Michelle, I won't do anything bad to you," he whispered in her ear. "I'll give you a good time." He licked her ear then was flipped to his back. Michelle then slapped him, getting up. He quickly got up and grabbed Michelle's arm. She twisted his arm and flipped him over her shoulder to have him land on his back. She put him in an arm bar. He reversed it by grabbing her leg and pulling her down.

He got in between her legs again to whisper "All this touching is turning me on."

She flipped and said "Good." She kissed him, hoping he would be easily pinned down again. Two count, to Randy flipping her to her back. He pressed her down; she couldn't get a shoulder up. 1, 2, 3!

"And your winner...Randy Orton?" Ebonee said uncertainly into the mic. Randy was still kissing away at Michelle. She tried pushing him off, but to no avail. That's when Edge slid in the ring...with handcuffs.

Edge threw Randy off her, then apologizing in her ear and handcuffed her, also taping her mouth. Randy pushed Edge away and picked her up, giving orders to Edge to grab the apparel for the night. Michelle was kicking away, trying to get out of his grip. Randy carried her up the ramp and to the back. Edge behind him with that god awful _thing_ in his hands. Jessi obviously wasn't around, so Michelle was brought to the Rated RKO locker room without interference. Randy brought her to the bathroom and set her down. She gave Edge a helpless look as he handed Randy the clothes.

"You can either change into this willingly, or I can for you."

"Uhnnn uhn cunnnn meehhhhh fiirrrr," Michelle said, the tape obscuring what she was trying to say.

"Watch the door for me, Edge."

He left to _watch the door_ and Randy un-cuffed Michelle. He didn't turn around or anything.

"I won't run or do anything bad," she said after she took the tape off. "I promise."

He glared at her before saying "Fine," and turning around. Michelle smiled gently.

_I'm glad he does some nice things._ She changed like she said she would, hesitating before laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, before looking her up and down. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage..._

"So, what am I doing for you. For our time together?" For an answer, Randy kissed her. She felt her stomach flip before realizing she has to keep a clear head for this. To make it look like she was under a trance, she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands went down her back and to her butt. She shivered, not expecting it, but kept going. Even when he had her straddle him and picked her up to put her on the sink, she didn't flinch. Randy kissed her once more before moving to her neck. Her head went back as she thought _Clear head, Michelle, clear head. Screw it, it feels too good._

"Randy..." She felt him smile against her neck then come back to her jaw to her lips. She pulled away. "Are we going back to your hotel room?" Hardly a whisper, but he heard her.

"Only if you want to."

Randy kept Michelle handcuffed while driving to the hotel. He had a hand on her leg, gently massaging it as he drove with ease to the hotel room. She was wearing a coat over her garments and Randy threw some clothes on over his trunks.

"So, what will we do once we get there?" Michelle asked.

"Fulfill fantasies." Michelle smiled and laid her handcuffed hands on Randy's. He gripped her leg a little tighter to make her stomach flip. She may hate the guy, but he has a way of knowing a woman's desires. Kudos to Randy.

"Your fantasies or mine?"

"Yours," Randy cooed. She kissed his cheek as he parked the car. He turned his face and kissed her square on the lips. Michelle kissed back, holding the hand on her leg.

"Let's bring it inside Randy." Randy hid the handcuffs in his hands as they walked into the hotel, into the elevator and into his room. Once inside, he shut the door and pressed her against it. He kissed her, licking her lip. She let him in...

But immediately pushed him away. He was taken aback by it as she ran deeper into the hotel room. She ran into the bedroom's bathroom and locked herself in. She slid down the door and placed her head into her hands. _What am I doing? He's the enemy!_

"Michelle, come on, please open the door." Please? Did he just say please? "I promise I won't hurt you. To tell you the truth, I-I kind of liked you for a while. I still do."

"Randy..." He may not be such an ass out of the arena. He just might have a heart. Michelle stood up and unlocked the door, opening it a smidge. "Really. You're always an asshole. Why should I believe you?"

"I was just going along with Edge. He hates you guys, that's why." Michelle puckered her lips in confusion.

"Why would he enlist my help if he hated me?"

"What?" he asked, befuddled too. She opened the door a little bit more and took her jacket off. She realized she was still handcuffed; it didn't matter right now.

"So you don't hate us, nor does Edge" **Jessi**. She's the one obsessed with getting back at them. Maybe it's just her. Maybe Jessi wants trouble while the guys don't. "Does that mean that you never wanted to hurt our uncles?"

"No, but we wanted to avenge our reputations, you know? Plus heat from the Hardy's made us try to take out some of the competition. You understand right? I know your injury rate in OVW. You took out most of your competition too." Michelle couldn't believe he shot that in her face. In fact, it made her want him even more.

"If I **keep you company** for the night...will you help me talk to Jessi? And take these damn things off?" Randy smirked and nodded.

"That's not all I'm willing to take off." He took her into the bedroom and fumbled in the dresser for the key. He sat her on the bed and unlocked the handcuffs. Michelle threw them off as Randy's hand traveled up her thigh.

"Promise?" Michelle's fingers lingered on his jaw.

"I promise." He pressed his lips against hers gently, rubbing her thigh a bit higher up. Michelle's hand moved to the back of Randy's neck to pull him closer to her. He licked her lip as he laid her down on the bed. He shifted his position so he came up between her legs. Michelle took off his shirt; losing his lips only momentarily. Randy pressed himself against her as he began to kiss more lustfully. She tightened her legs around his waist as his hand moved up her body, resting under the bra top Michelle wore. She moaned against his lips, which made him start massaging her breast.

Randy moved from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. He untied the top and flung it to the ground. He made his way down her chest, kissing, licking and biting her breast. She moaned a little more before he came back up and kissed her. She pulled his belt buckle and slipped his belt off. Then she unbuttoned his pants, trying to push them down. Randy did the rest; now he was only in his wrestling trunks. Randy pulled her little skirt down, showing the thong she was forced into wearing. Randy, again, kissed his way down her body, pulling at the thong slowly and seductively. He came back up at her as he rubbed the inside of her thigh. Michelle moaned again, kissing Randy hard as he slipped a finger inside her.

Her breathing got heavy as he stuck another finger in her. She could feel an orgasm coming up, but Randy took his fingers out and tore his trunks off. He spread her legs and positioned himself above her. He kissed her hard as he went inside her. Michelle's nails went down Randy's back as he moved faster and harder. Randy took her hands away from his back and pinned them next to her head on the bed. He kissed her neck as he went even **faster and harder**, if that was even possible.

"Oh, Randy..." she moaned. He kept going until they reached the peak of the night. Randy pulled out of her, breathlessly, wanting to stay inside her forever. Michelle breathed deeply, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. She looked up at him, tracing his jaw with her fingers. "You're an _amazing_ lover, you know that?"

"Of course." He kissed her once more before laying down on her. "You're amazing too. It was music to my ears to hear you moaning my name."

"Maybe we should do this again."


	9. Bygones?

The hour or so before RAW actually starting, Michelle called both Shawn and Hunter to explain what happened and what's going to happen. She stood up for Edge and Randy, telling them exactly what Randy told her. She even mentioned how he was sincere and honest about it. Shawn, ever the reborn Christian, accepted this with very little hesitation. Hunter, however, couldn't believe that she was sticking up for worthless pricks. Then Michelle told him that Jessi had a relationship with Edge during their feud. That pissed him off.

Hell, even Randy talked to him, apologizing for what he did. He told him exactly what Michelle said, and how shitty he felt about the whole thing. Hunter, with a sigh, finally gave in and forgave him. Then he jumped to the conclusion that they slept together, to which Michelle denied.

Now it was time to confront Jessi. Michelle was very nervous (the word not even covering a quarter of what she felt) but Randy stood there with her. He kissed her cheek as she opened the door to their locker room.

Jessi was inside, taping her wrists. "Michelle—" she quickly cut herself off as she realized that a certain enemy was behind her. "What is _he_ doing here?" she hissed, snarling.

"Jessi, just hear us out."

"WHAT? You're with THEM now? How COULD you?" she screamed.

"How could you have a relationship with Edge and not tell me about it when we're fighting them the whole time? Huh, Jessi? Why didn't you tell me about him, huh? HE LOVES YOU!"

Jessi was fuming to the point of being able to see steam rise from her head. "No he doesn't! He used me to cheat on Lita!"

"He met you before Lita! What the fuck happened?"

Jessi gritted her teeth in anger, confusion, and frustration. She threw herself down into the nearest chair, breathing harshly through her nose.

"He was perfect. You and I know that perfection does not exist. He was the perfect gentleman, but he lied to me, right in my face. He beat up my uncle right behind my back. I found out the day after we slept together."

"They didn't mean to hurt them. They were taking heat from a bunch of different superstars, so they were pressured. It wasn't premeditated or intentional; it just happened. And they're sorry for it. Hunter and Shawn already know about it."

"You're lying!" she screeched suddenly, jumping to her feet. "You're LYING! You've turned your back on me to join THEM!"

"No, Jessi, that isn't it—"

"YOU BITCH!" And she attacked Michelle.

Michelle was taken aback at this. She thought Jessi would understand. And she didn't want to fight her. Arguing with her sucked too.

Jessi's punch landed on her jaw, making Michelle twirl from the impact. From instinct, Michelle swung her leg up, connecting with Jessi's head. Randy was utterly flabbergasted that he froze in place.

They quickly took their fight out into the hall. Michelle threw Jessi into the wall, her hand fluttering to her jaw. It wasn't broken. Jessi came back at her, pushing her down the hall with a flurry of punches and kicks. They passed the gorilla position and went through the curtain, interrupting King and JR.

Jessi slapped Michelle and, in response, speared her to the ramp. She stayed on her, pinning her down.

"Jessi! Listen to me!"

"NO!" And she slapped her, removing herself from Michelle's grip. Randy ran down the ramp after realizing what happened and grabbed her around the midsection, trying to stop her from doing more damage.

Jessi fought him as Edge ran down the ramp, checking on Michelle. She pushed him away to go back to Jessi. She wasn't going to talk anymore, no; she was going to fight her. She kicked her in the stomach and dragged her by the blonde hair to the ring, rolling her in. She slid in herself to pick her up, and whip her into the ropes, clotheslining her to the mat. Randy and Edge sat shocked outside the ring. Edge ran his hands through his hair, licking his lips anxiously.

Jessi kicked Michelle in the head, pivoting on her foot to swing around and strike her again. She gripped her ribs tenderly, falling into the corner of the ring, watching her newly found enemy with a ravenous glare. Michelle attempted to get up into a kneeling position, carefully watching Jessi in the corner. When she made a move, she dropped quickly, making Jessi miss her and fall through the ropes. Edge and Randy kept their eyes on her, but didn't touch her—until she attacked them.

Her eyes were wild as she swung at the two men she hated most. Michelle jumped over all three ropes to jump onto Jessi. They crashed to the floor, and stayed there; catching their breath and holding whatever hurt them. They struggled to get up, Jessi holding her stomach, Michelle holding her head. They stared each other down for a long time. Not moving. Their labored breathing slowed down considerably. They stood at the ready, but no one made a move. Michelle noticed Jessi's arm was bent at a bad angle. All of a sudden, music started up.

Shawn and Hunter walked out from the back, dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and short sleeve respectively. They looked at the girls, then shot a glance between the two of them, then at Randy and Edge. Edge was, well, on edge, but Randy looked mournful.

Hunter had a mic in his hands. "Uh, girls, why are you fighting?"

The girls in question were staring at them in confusion and shock. When did they get here?

Michelle rushed up to her uncle to hug him, but Jessi stayed down there, even as Shawn threw his arms wide in an invitation for a hug. In fact, she backed up so she was pressed against the ring. Shawn took the mic from Hunter.

"Jessi?"

She shook her head continuously, mouthing no, no, no, no, no repeatedly. They walked down closer to Randy and Edge. They sized them up quickly, realizing the tag team didn't mean any harm, and Hunter clapped them on the back. He truly did forgive them for what they were forced to do. Jessi, however, was going crazy.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! AFTER ALL OUR HARD WORK TO BEAT THEM! NOOO!" She pulled her hair with her good arm, clearly torn between running away, or fighting for her life.

"Jessi, please—"

"NO!" She ran around the ring and jumped the barricade to run up the stairs, clutching her arm. Michelle was about to go after her, but Shawn stopped her. He shook his head no.

* * *

Jessi quit the next day. She was also checked in at a hospital for her arm, and for a part of her sanity.

Michelle was in a SmackDown locker room, Randy and Edge sitting on the couch as she paced a hole in the floor. They were there to address what happened last night, and for the men to apologize publicly to Hunter and Shawn. Michelle's contract was given to the men the night before, directly after RAW.

"Shells, sit down. You're making me nervous," Randy said softly, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I can't help it. I'm just really nervous. I've been trying to think of things to say to explain what happened with Jessi, but nothing's coming to me."

"She broke down," Edge suggested, "You realized we weren't really the bad guys and tried to tell Jessi that. She didn't want to believe it, so she fought you because you were taking our side. Then we'll apologize to Hunter and Shawn, and everything will be peachy keen again." He sat back, satisfied with his answer.

"You guys aren't going to turn on me, are you?" Michelle asked flatly, eyeing the both of them. They shook their heads, serious about everything they told her. Besides, the Hardy's were their main opponents. DX wasn't after their titles.

They got up to head to the gorilla position, waiting patiently for the match to finish before they could go out and address everybody.

They made their way to the ring as soon as the opposing tag teams left up the ramp. Michelle shook in nervous anticipation, climbing up the steps and stepping into the ring. The two men were behind her, Randy coming up to her to take her waist.

There was a mixture of boos and cheers in the crowd. Michelle took the offered mic from a techie near the ring, waiting for the crowd to quiet.

"As you saw Monday, a lot of things went on that was quite confusing. Well I'm going to try to answer some questions I'm sure you all have," she explained, "Here's some background history for you: Jessi dated Edge for about a week, but quickly cut it off when she found he had hurt her uncle. My uncle was also hurt, but something didn't sit right with me. At first, I followed Jessi's plan of revenge until I noticed quite a few things. Ashes found out about the relationship between them and told me. That's when I noticed Edge didn't seem to be in the right state of mind. He seemed…lost." She paused to look at him with a shrug. He returned it, agreeing with her choice of words.

"I confronted him about it, and when he told me, he seemed to be very sincere throughout the whole conversation. The only thing that bothered me now was Randy's sick and strange behavior, but that was quickly fixed," she said, looking to glare at him, "And I couldn't feel the hatred Jessi was trying to make me feel anymore. These two were just misunderstood in their actions."

They booed at that, but they quickly cheered when Shawn and Hunter walked out to their music. They walked down, coming into the ring. They had a mic between them, but Hunter raised it to his mouth to speak first.

"You know, guys, I understand you were under pressure. I understand you were taking heat from the locker rooms. But what I don't understand is why you had to sleep with our nieces. I mean, the damage was done when you put us out of action, but—"

"I love Michelle, Hunt," Randy said, putting his arms around her shoulders. Michelle's eyes grew wide at this, not believing her ears. She stiffened in his grip.

"And I love Jessi. I knew it before, we uh, yeah." Edge scratched the back of his neck as Shawn glared at him.

"But we are very sorry that it happened to you," Randy started, taking the mic gently from Michelle, "we really regret it. Edge and I hope that we can move past this."

Hunter watched skeptically, but Shawn stuck his hand out, offering Edge a cordial handshake to let bygones be bygones. He smiled in response, firmly taking Shawn's hand. They pulled away to watch Randy extend his hand in the same manner, waiting for Hunt. Michelle pleaded with her eyes for this to work out. He brought the mic to his mouth.

"You better take _very_ good care of her, Orton. I mean it." And he slapped his hand in a shake.

Michelle hugged her uncle, whispering her thanks in his ear.

It would be an understatement to say that things didn't turn out too badly. Bygones were bygones, after all.

**FINISHED. THE END. NO MORE! **[please don't make me write more]


End file.
